Young and Beautiful
by Devii
Summary: AU. That song that served as a theme for our life together. Songfic of Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Ray. M because implied-ish smut. Told mostly like a flashback.


**I don't have much to say except that there's some abuse and GiriPan and implied-ish sex.**

**EDIT 6/5/13: I missed the update that said song lyrics couldn't be used. Oops. Thanks for telling me. So I guess you guys will just have to listen to the song.**

I had never been a fan of staying in the same place. From as far back as I could remember when I was a child; my family had traveled all over. My dad's job called him to be relocated often, and I've seen many sights. Though my current residence – and only until I graduate high school – is by far the most confusing and irritating to me.

_-page break-_

I had a feeling that most of these people knew nothing of good fashion. They seemed to think they were all movie stars – or at least the clones of them. I wondered vaguely if any of them could think for themselves. Though I had met Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert, who called themselves the Bad Friends Trio – though people who didn't like them called them the FAG trio (Made from their first initials and the fact that none of them were completely straight). They had gradually introduced me to other self-thinkers. There was a quiet boy from Japan that I befriended quite easily, and a slightly overbearing girl from Hungary who insisted I wear a dress one day… But the most memorable one was a completely obnoxious American who played bass quite well. This pleased me, since I was quite a fan of music and rather good at guitar.

Although I had at first been opposed to liking him at all, since he pointed out the size of my eyebrows when we were first introduced, he had apologized later that same day and said some cheesy pick-up line. I asked if he was always rash when asking people out. He had laughed – normally a loud and deafening sound – but this time it was softer, enjoyable. He asked me if that counted as a yes. I told him that it might as well.

He had decided to take me out to a carnival. It was nothing like the festivals in Europe and Asia and Africa, but because of him, it was enjoyable. I remember him winning a stuffed unicorn for me, and I asked how he knew I liked them. He told me he saw a sketch I had done in my notebook. I had stammered pointless excuses and blushed, and he just laughed that quiet laugh and took my hand in his.

He had led me to the line for the Ferris wheel. I had suspicions about what he intended, but the jittery feeling in my stomach told me to let whatever would happen, happen. Once we had gotten on, he had rambled on about the view and things going on in his life. We stopped at the top. I had mused in my head about the cliché moment of a "chick flick" or other girly entertainment crap where the couple is stopped at the top of a Ferris wheel and they kiss. I thought about telling this to Alfred, but I was cut off.

His slightly chapped and nervous lips had pressed against mine slowly, tentatively. The jittery feeling in my stomach increased. Without thinking, I kissed him back. I wondered briefly if something would happen to punish me for this, but that was soon pushed to the back of my mind when Alfred tangled the hand not occupied with cotton candy into my messy blonde hair. I would be lying if I said this was my first kiss, but it wouldn't be a lie to say it was my best.

A few weeks later, we were officially declared a couple. Granted, most of our social circle knew, but they cheered anyway. Kiku had had an announcement of his own to make. He had started dating that Greek student that came by a couple weeks before me. Most of us cheered, which the exception of Sadiq, a Turkish exchange student who didn't get along with Herakles at all; he nearly threw a temper tantrum, but I guess he sucked it up for Kiku's sake and told Herakles he was a lucky bastard.

_-page break-_

I remember his birthday celebration perfectly. He had invited me to spend the day with him before the actual party. We had gone out to the yard behind his house, and played as though we were children. We had even climbed into his old tree house. He told me about his childhood, and I listened intently, not wanting to miss a single detail about this beautiful boy's life.

Unfortunately, the time of his party rolled around and we were lost in a sea of colours, loud music, and later in the night, the explosions of fireworks. I remember him pulling me inside and up to his room, where we watched the fireworks from his bedroom window. I remember him sitting me down on his bed and looking into my eyes and telling me he loved me and the endless sky that were his eyes held such sincerity that I knew it was true. I remember kissing him chastely and him deepening the kiss and awakening a hunger deep inside both of us. I remember him pressing me into his bed and making me feel tingly and like jello for a good portion of the night. I remember waking up next to him the next morning and feeling absolute bliss when he gave me a sleepy smile.

_-page break-_

One would expect things to be happy and sparkly and bright after that. That one would be wrong. I had always been a victim of bullying, but never like it was at that time. Suddenly, guys were hitting me for turning Alfred gay, and girls were spreading rumours for the same reason. I was confused as to why they were acting now. Why didn't they do anything before? I mean, I never wanted them to, but still. Alfred was furious. I told him to let it be, that nothing they did would affect me. Although I'm ashamed to admit that I lied. They would say things to me that definitely broke my confidence a little bit.

It was one day when they were getting particularly abusive that Alfred reached his limit. He had told them off (regrettably, his voice carried far and many students and teachers alike were drawn to the commotion) and they had immediately tried to pick a fight. Although, looking back, I think Alfred felt worse than I had about what they had said to me and the things they did. For a long time he would bury his head into my shoulder and just apologize and tell me how much he loved me.

I had then asked him something that had bothered me since I heard the things they had said about me. I asked him if he would still love me in the future, when we were older. He sputtered a disbelieving laugh and said that of course he would.

_-page break-_

Alfred had later invited me to come see him play. I felt stupidly giddy, for I had never seen him play before. I was secretly excited. Francis said I should be. He told me that Alfred was a very good player and a decent singer, depending on your music preference.

I spent a ridiculous amount of time trying to figure out what to wear. I had eventually settled on a white tank top, checkered skinny jeans, a studded belt, and Jack Skellington arm-warmers that Elizaveta had given to me. I clad my feet in boots that had a one and a half inch heel – also from Elizaveta. I even put on eyeliner, just because it made my green eyes stand out, so I've been told – by Elizaveta, of course.

I remember the look on Alfred's face when he saw me. I remember the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed nervously. He had given me a quick peck and told me he'd see me after the show. He had played marvelously, putting all his emotions into his music. I remember how he had played a song, saying it was dedicated to the love of his life. I remember his eyes had never left me throughout that song and the amount of love there was present in them when he sang it.

I remember when he was done performing, how we had danced and laughed and kissed like the clichéd young lovers you see in movies. I remember us slow dancing to one particular song that I will never forget the words to.

_-page break-_

Alfred's arms were circled tightly around my waist as we swayed from side-to-side to the beautiful voice of Lana Del Ray. I remember myself mouthing the words into his shoulder, and him humming to the sound. I remember him pulling away and kissing me, whispering "I will always love you" against my lips and nearly bringing me to tears.

_-page break-_

… I remember my father finding out about our relationship. I remember him beating me and me passing out from the pain. I remember waking up in a hospital bed and Alfred's panicked face above mine. I remember him resisting the urge to hug me tightly and risk causing me more pain. I remember my mother and siblings' furious expressions, how angry they were that my father did that to me. My brothers may have been rough on me, but they still cared. I especially remember Alfred's fury at my father. He had wanted desperately to punish the man who put me in the hospital. I subdued him, though of course that doesn't mean that I didn't want to hurt the man either, but that didn't make it right. Even though my father deserved it.

I remember the lovemaking we had when I was finally released from the hospital and how sweet and gentle Alfred had been with me. I remember the feeling of his arms wrapped around me as tightly as possible and how warm and pleasant and _right_ it felt.

_-page break-_

It's been years since then, and I still remember that song. Alfred had dubbed it "our song" since we had both fallen in love with the song and we would always slow dance to it.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my ever-messy hair. I had had enough of grading papers, deciding rather to get up and make some tea. Scone and Hero, the cats, followed me into the kitchen for treats. I couldn't resist them.

Settling onto the floral-patterned couch covered in a haphazard arrangement of pillows with my Earl Grey, I sighed in contentment as the cats curled up next to me. I heard heavy footsteps and released another sigh as I felt a presence lower itself onto the back of the couch.

"Hello, beautiful," I wonderfully accented American voice drawled, giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Hello, love," I responded, smiling as he intertwined our hands. I turned and gave him a kiss on the mouth. I looked at our hands, for I would never tire of the sight of the wondrous glint of light off of the rings on our left hands. The smile on Alfred's face told me that he wouldn't either.

**Not a new record in word count, I don't think, but I'm particularly proud of this one. Yes, it's about all over the place, but it makes sense in my head and that's what matters. Also, when Arthur met Alfred, he had already been there awhile. And their first kiss didn't actually happen for awhile either. **_**Young and Beautiful**_** is an amazing song and it's on the soundtrack for the new **_**The Great Gatsby**_** movie. Jus'sayin'.**


End file.
